This invention relates laser apparatus and method of fabricating an elliptical tube reflector for use with a laser.
As is known, a laser includes a high intensity light source adjacent a crystalline laser rod, such as neodymium YAG or ruby material. The light source and the laser rod are typically disposed in parallel to each other, and are enclosed by known techniques in a cavity or tube having reflective inner walls. The tube is typically cylindrically shaped, having either a round or elliptical wall configuration.
During operation, the light source is energized resulting in light being either directed into the laser rod or reflected off the tube's inner wall and then into the laser rod. The high intensity light stimulates a coherent light beam that is emitted out of the laser rod. The light emitted from one (or both) of the ends of the laser rod may be reflected back into the laser rod.
There are many known methods known for constructing the tube enclosing the light source and the laser rod; one such method is by first identically machining two metal blocks each into the shape of a semi-circle or semi-ellipse. The machined surfaces are then smoothed and provided with a highly reflective coating. Next, the blocks are bound together such that the machined surfaces of the blocks face each other to enclose a cavity having round or elliptically-shaped walls. A problem with this technique is that grinding of the blocks' surfaces into the proper shape may be time-consuming and expensive. Further, when the two blocks are bonded together, a good seal between the blocks may not always be formed.